Kizingo Boulevard (level)
Kizingo Boulevard is a Halo 3: ODST level. The level takes place in the Kizingo District of New Mombasa, on the Kizingo Boulevard, during daytime. Summary 90 minutes after the drop, Mickey finds himself in the middle of a fierce battle between the Covenant and the UNSC. He commandeers a Scorpion Tank, and fights his way along the Kizingo Boulevard with the aid of other UNSC Marines. Eventually, he and Dutch meet up at the rally point at the entrance to the ONI Alpha Base, where they defend the area against waves of Covenant attackers. After the battle, Mickey proposes they hold up and wait for backup, when an NMPD officer comes asking if they can use explosives. They decide to follow the officer into the ONI facility.Halo 3: ODST Transcript {Black screen, text appears:} MICKEY Kizingo Boulevard 90 Minutes after the drop {Mickey is seen running down a street. Just as he reaches a junction, a Scorpion Tank is seen backing up at high speed, followed by a few Marines. He tries to get the marines' attention, and finally manages to receive an answer.} Mickey: Where's the fight at? Marine: Take a guess, genius! {Mickey walks out into the street, confused, just before a Wraith tank comes into view. It fires a plasma mortar as its gunner fires at Mickey, who runs for cover. The mortar makes contact with a bus behind him, causing a fire and an explosion, which knocks Mickey down.} Mickey: Ah! {Mickey gets back up.} Mickey: Son of a gun! {As the camera cuts to a first-person viewpoint from Mickey's helmet, the Marines take cover under a building.} Marine {fires semi-automatic bursts from Assault Rifle}: Wanna live? Then get your ass out of the street! {The Scorpion fires a shell right pass Mickey's ear.} Mickey: Wait for me! {Gameplay begins} Trivia *Completing the level unlocks Mickey for use in Firefight and the Kizingo Boulevard achievement.Kizingo Boulevard (Achievement) *The beacon to start this level is a certain destroyed Gauss Turret. You can actually save this turret from damage in level as Mickey, and use it to you're advantage in the ensuing fight, especially on Legendary Difficulty. *Interestingly, the Marines yell at you to save the Scorpion from being destroyed by Wraith fire, although there are 2 Scorpions, one of them is completely ignored and the Wraith never fires at it unless you or a friendly are close to it. It is likely there for Co-op purposes. *Near the beacon, there is a HEV pod. It is possible that it is Mickey's or Romeo's because their pods are never seen. *It is possible to ride on the side of the tank unlike in Halo 3 where only NPCs can ride on the sides. This is most likely due to the fact that you are an ODST, and Co-op would be more difficult. *Upon entering the area where you meet up with Dutch, upon getting through the big doors, exit your Scorpion, and go through the open door leading into the building with the destroyed or saved Gauss turret (Kizingo Boulevard's beacon), there you can find extra Rocket Launcher ammo both inside the building, and up on the ledge next to the turret, as well as Frag Grenades. This will be useful if you are trying to get the 'Both Tubes' achievement. Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST Campaign